


Super Freak

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dildos, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt suggestion fromgryffindorj, title by Rick James.





	Super Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt suggestion from **gryffindorj** , title by Rick James.

When Harry was a kid, Dudley had said he was a freak.

At Hogwarts, "freak" took on a whole new meaning, though it was still something people like Malfoy called him.

After he left school, Harry realised he was just an average gay bloke who enjoyed a pint and a blow job as much as the next man. 

"Who knew you were such a freak?"

That, on a Tuesday afternoon, Harry found himself hog-tied with a huge dildo sliding in and out of his arse came as a surprise.

But he couldn't complain. 

Not with Snape's dick in his mouth.


End file.
